BEAST
by HeyJude69
Summary: Cuando el Sol cae, la bestia sale.


**Advertencias: bestialidad, mucho limón y poca conversación.**

 **[Beast]**

El sol se ha ido hace bastante cuando salgo de casa, mi madre se encuentra dormida y sé que él me está esperando impaciente, un estremecimiento me recorre entero porque estoy ansioso, he estado esperando esto todo el día... Tanto o más que él.

Camino por las calles vacías, son sólo un par de cuadras cuando me desvío al bosque, la luna llena brilla esplendorosa probablemente sabedora de lo que pasara.

Una pequeña brisa se cuela por el abrigo rojo sangre, una alusión a Caperucita y una broma entre ambos, la ajusto más a mi alrededor y me adentro al bosque. Es una noche a mediados de verano, hace un poco de frío pero no me interesa, la calidez y la adrenalina recorren como pólvora haciedo bombear mi corazón acelerado, en algo parecido a la lujuria expectante.

Sigo unos pocos tramos más entre los arbustos y árboles y me detengo, espero una señal y miró a mi alrededor, queriendo que él se apure.

Unos orbes amarillos brillan asomándose de un árbol cercano, el alivio recorre mi cuerpo y mi mano se levanta en un gesto de un saludo, para luego ir hacia mi cabello atado en dos coletas para hacerlo caer libre por mis hombros. El gruñe en aprobación.

Se acerca saliendo de su escondite y queda a unos pasos de mí, mi boca deja escapar un gemido suplicante pero pronto me recupero cuando su lengua recorre sus labios, quiere algo, lo sé. Mi mano quita la chaqueta roja y deja ver mi cuerpo desnudo.

Karma me ve con aquellos fanales refulgentes y afiebrados, la poca cordura que tiene se está escapando y no me sorprendo cuando me acerca a su cuerpo y olisquea mi cuello. Lame toda la extensión y mordisquea un poquito, juguetón, sacándome vergonzosos jadeos. Mi cuerpo se aferra al suyo y chilló de placer al sentirlo desnudo, mis manos recorren su torso duro y trabajado, eso lo vuelve loco. Nuestras bocas se encuentran en seguida, desesperadas, mi lengua busca adentrarse a su cavidad y me topó con sus colmillos afilados, juntamos nuestras lenguas peleando por la dominación y pierdo, me besa salvaje y gimo de dolor cuando sus colmillos lastiman mi mi labio inferior, y la sangre sale, mezclándose en nuestro caluroso beso.

Ya no puedo aguantarlo más cuando mi vientre roza el miembro enhiesto de Karma, lo deseo, la lujuria alcanzando niveles desesperados. Me recuerdo de rodillas chupando su gran polla con ambición queriendo su semen en mi boca. Recuerdo la manera en que su cuerpo se cernía sobre mi hace unas horas atrás y como le encantaba follarme duro, le encantaba complacerme. Le gustaba el dolor que me infligía y el placer que venía con ello. No puedo evitar desearlo. Estoy desesperado. Necesito ser follado. Mis manos se hacen puños, cuando su lengua recorre mi clavícula y baja tan lentamente, está usando la poca cordura que le queda, pero él no sabe que amo cuando pierde la razón y en lo único que piensa es en estar dentro mío.

Cuando estoy decidido a hablarle, me sorprendo cuando la voz no logra salir porque su dedo acaricia mi agujero fruncido, mis manos se aferran a sus hombros, él besa mi vientre ignorando deliberadamente mi erección, pero no me interesa.

Si tuviera mi voz le demandaría, le exigiría y él no se negaría, porque a él en su forma animal o no, le gusta complacerme porque soy su pareja destinada.

La brisa veraniega me electriza, haciendo a mi cuerpo temblar por la sensación en mis pechos que se encuentran como guijarros, excitados, y muero porque los lama y verlos brillantes por su saliva, pero la noche es larga y se que habrá más tiempo para aquello.

Muy lentamente su mano toca mi miembro y de ella sale un pequeño líquido y él lo lame gustoso, sabiendo que me tiene a su merced. Estoy loco de deseo, con solo verlo así. Su erección crece a proporciones descomunales, dejando en claro su bestialidad.

Me alejo de él y me pongo en posición, sin dejarle tiempo a réplica. Estamos jugando con fuego y podría salir lastimado.

Me recuesto de rodillas sobre la gran chaqueta roja, mi culo respingado para que pueda ver todo de mí sin perderse nada. Acaricia mi culo con sus manos que contienen las garras, pero sabe manejarlas sin hacerme daño...aún. Sus manos parecen acariciar seda, son tan suaves, tan cuidadosas, mis manos se colocan en mi espalda baja. El sabe lo que tiene que hacer.

Me nalguea una vez y me acaricia, pero ya no son sus dedos, sus garras raspan mi piel y gimo expectante. Me nalguea varias veces más alternando entre mis dos globos y apostaría a que están rojos como una manzana, porque mientras los segundos pasaban la fuerza con la que lo hacia subía y a la parte masoquista de mí, eso le gustaba. Mi miembro expulsaba mis fluidos, mostrando cuanto adoraba lo que me hacia, un poco más y él perdería la razón. Pasó su dedo por la extensión de mi polla, sacándome varios jadeos y gemidos más.

Rasguea mi espalda y sé que ha sacado en algunas partes algo de sangre, pero no me importa, soy un manojo de nervios, soy el instrumento que él está aprendiendo a tocar. Llega a mi trasero y lo amasa con ambas manos...o eso intenta. Sus manos se han hecho más grandes, abarcan todo mi culo y pego un alarido de placer cuando siento a su gran miembro rozar mi raja. Extiende mis piernas y me saborea con su lengua, es más gruesa, larga y áspera, es una leve caricia, hasta que siento dos garras abrir un poco más mi orificio, cuidando de hacerme daño, da un par de golpes con su lengua para luego adentrarla en mi cavidad ansiosa y caliente, grito por la intrusión, agarró la hierba bajo mis dedos con fuerza, deseando que sean sus cabellos como el fuego, con sus colmillos mordisquea un poco y su lengua imita unas embestidas, no puedo respirar, siento que todo da vueltas y la hierba cruje en mis dedos, me corro enseguida manchando el abrigo con mi esencia. Karma se aleja y mete dos dedos en mi abertura anal, me masturban con estocadas lentas pero profundas.

—¡Karma!— no dejó de gritar su nombre, extasiado y exhausto, todo lo que puedo sentir es a mi pareja y sus dedos tocando mi próstata y maltratándola sin ton ni son. Sus dedos penetran fuertemente y no sé en que momento mi cabeza ha caído y mis brazos han cedido, dejándome caer, apoyándose en parte del abrigo y la tierra.

Mis paredes se aprietan aún más alrededor de sus dedos y sé que voy a eyacular otra vez, sus dedos dan en mi próstata una última vez y me corro y mis ojos se cierran.

Escucho como se remueve y gruñe, luego el aullido resuena en el lugar, yendo más allá de los árboles, abro los ojos y miró detrás de mí, Karma está ahí fulminando con la vista sus dedos que tienen más grande las garras, su cuerpo está cubierto de vello, pero no está en su transformación completa.

—Karma...cariño, está bien...fóllame...sé duro...no me importa— él parece captar mis palabras entre tanta nebulosa, sé que mis ojos están oscuros reflejando mi deseo, él no se contiene cuando me agarra de las caderas y las rasga dejando heridas, la sangre sale, pero no le prestamos atención, me penetra con fuerza, doy un alarido de dolor al sentir la envergadura y como irrita las paredes de mi entrada, se adentra por completo, abriéndome y espera un poco para que me acostumbre a su miembro un poco más grande de lo normal.

No pierde el tiempo y comienza sus estocadas duras, mi apretado canal se ciñe a su pene, entra rápidamente y sale lentamente, se apoya en mi espalda y su estatura cubre la mía, está a un paso de convertirse en lobo. Saca su polla por entera y vuelve a entrar con rudeza. Grito y doy alaridos de satisfacción, escucho sus bufidos y gruñidos, sus jadeos cerca de mi oreja, su lengua lame mi nuca y el hueco en mi cuello, puedo sentir que tiene el hocico alargado.

Los gritos, el chapoteo que hacen nuestros cuerpos al colisionar, sus gruñidos llenan el bosque, ajusto el ritmo para encontrarlo a mitad de camino, pero rápidamente me da un ligero mordisco en el hombro en señal de advertencia, me quedo quieto y espero sus rápidas y salvajes arremetidas. La bestia ha encendido su necesidad de copular y no de brindar placer. Su mano velluda agarra mi polla, estimulándola como puede sin tocarme con sus garras, sabe que después de eso...dolerá. Me corro nuevamente y me desvanezco pero sigo gimiendo.

Ha perdido la razón cuando me agarra de los cabellos haciéndome daño pero vuelvo a sostenerme como puedo con mis brazos, arremete contra mí sin perder el tono, todo es un remolino de emociones, mis lágrimas caen quien sabe desde hace cuánto, siento que voy a desmayarme, perderé la consciencia porque no puedo seguirle el ritmo.

Mi respiración se entre corta. No podré más, pero no lo detengo. Grito cuando siento el nudo, como una pelota de tenis, quererse abrirse paso en el anillo de mi culo y lo hace, nos une. Entonces sus colmillos se clavan en mi clavícula marcándome como tantas otras veces. Su semen me llena, caliente y espeso y me corro nuevamente y ya no puedo. No saca su miembro y el sueño me llega. Una sonrisa surca mis labios en satisfacción, un espasmo recorre mi cuerpo cuando siento que su polla se remueve dentro de mí y no falta tiempo para que vuelva a moverse.

Esa mañana cuando me despierto, miró detrás de mí, a Karma en todo su esplendor y belleza, la transformación ha pasado y sonrío. Él me devuelve la sonrisa arrogante, sabiendo cómo disfrute ayer. Me vuelvo hacia él y me monto encima de Karma y acerco mis pezones a su cara, la bestia sabe lo que deseo.


End file.
